Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki
is the second installment of Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off that focuses on the character of Shinji Kido and serves as a sequel to Kamen Rider Ryuki続いてます。 Ryuki 의 정통 속편 해요. - Shinichiro Shirakura's tweet and the Ryuki Tribute Arc for Kamen Rider Zi-O. Synopsis A mysterious person restarts the Mirror World's Rider Battle, thus making Shinji Kido and other war participants regain their memories and transforming abilities. With the appearance of Another Ryuki, Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin investigate this event, becoming involved in the war themselves... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Between episodes 28 and 29, since Sougo and Geiz already know about Shinji Kido and Mirror World. Additionally, the Ryuki Ridewatch can be seen in episode 29 which aired the same date during the special's release. *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takes place 16 years after the end of the TV series of ''Ryuki. Episodes #Advent Again #Another Alternative #Alive A Life Charactershttps://news.mynavi.jp/article/20190317-790525/ Another Riders Mirror Monsters *Sheerghosts *Gelnewt *Deadlemur *Buzzstinger Hornet *Buzzstinger Bee *Buzzstinger Wasp Other *Sara *Eri Ogawa Cast * : https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/324116 * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , . * : * : * : * : *Men: , https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1127619007266168832 Theme song *Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~ - Rica Matsumoto Notes *In early promotional material, this miniseries was titled .https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/news_articles/181 *The first two words in all episode's title begin with the letter "A". *This special marks the first on-screen appearance of Kamen Rider Odin's Survive Mugen Advent Card, as it was never used in the original Kamen Rider Ryuki television series. Also his onscreen transformation as well, which also never appeared in the series. *Kamen Riders Scissors, Tiger, Imperer, and Verde are given new users, rather than recasting their original actors. *Shuichi Kitaoka's actor, Ryohei Odai, does not appear in this special. Goro Yura takes Kitaoka's place as Kamen Rider Zolda. **This special also features the onscreen transformation of Goro Yura into Kamen Rider Zolda using Kitaoka's transformation pose. **Although Kitaoka is absent, Asakura mentions him several times during the conversation with Goro. ***In a story perspective, it's possible the reason for Kitaoka's absence is because he died prior to the events of the miniseries, most likely to have succumbed to his terminal illness. *Kamen Rider Femme appears to be the only Rider out of the original 13 to not make a reappearance in this special in any form. Her place is taken over by Kamen Rider Abyss, who originally appeared in Kamen Rider Decade. **It is most likely due to the pregnancy of Miho Kirishima's actress, Natsuki Katō, who had given birth to her son and second child during the production of the web series.https://news.merumo.ne.jp/article/genre/8391283 **This special serves as a sequel to the Kamen Rider Ryuki series, eventually making Kamen Rider Abyss as the 14th Ryuki Rider. **Producer Shinichiro Shirakura had made a joke on Twitter that the man portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa in this special is the new Kamen Rider Femme.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1121748762915786753 *It is actually unknown what is the corresponding riders of Seiji Takaiwa and Masashi Shirai. The existence of these two men may be a hint that there is actually 2 extra (15th and 16th) deck of Mirror Riders that are unseen in the original series or the tribute arc in Decade. *This special use the original soundtrack from Kamen Rider Ryuki rather than the soundtrack that is used in Kamen Rider Zi-O. External Links * to be added Category:Crossovers Category:Web series